


Brama

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Angst, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, czyli jedna godzina na ziemi to pięć dni w piekle, do the math, jeden miesiąc na ziemi to dziesięć lat w piekle, przepraszam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Każdej nocy wdziera się do Piekła, by móc przez chwilę pobyć z ukochanym.Tekst na temat 8 (brama) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Dla Under, bo rozumie potrzebę tego, by w fandomie było więcej Micheanów ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Do Piekła prowadziła więcej niż jedna droga. Podobno było ich aż szesnaście, a każda inna i inaczej pilnowana. Większość ludzi wybierało tę przez Czyściec, ufając, że przewoźnicy wystarczająco dobrze przekupili strażników. Ale Dean nie miał zamiaru robić tego ani razu więcej.

Taksówkarze byli zbyt drodzy, zbyt zapatrzeni w siebie i zbyt skoncentrowani na wypuszczaniu ludzi, zamiast pracy w obie strony. Poza tym, ich droga wcale nie należała do najlepszych. Najpierw należało wytargować z nimi cenę, potem przepchać się przez Czyściec nie dając zabić i jeszcze znaleźć tam portal. No i jeszcze przemknąć przez pół Piekła niezauważonym.

Poza tym z tego wejścia miał cholernie daleko. A spacery do Piekieł nie należały do miłych, przyjemnych i odprężających. Dlatego szybko znalazł inną drogę do wnętrza królestwa Crowleya, po raz kolejny przekonując się, że najciemniej pod latarnią.

Tym razem było tak samo. Wypił piwo, zapalił odpowiednie ziółka i położył się na łóżku, szybko osiągając odpowiedni stan. Na początku wprowadzenie się w trans szło mu opornie, ale po miesiącu ciągłej praktyki mógłby chyba nazywać się ekspertem, choć do mistrzostwa jeszcze trochę mu brakowało.

Wyszedł ze swojego ciała i pośpieszył do lasu, mijając po drodze wpatrującego się w gwiazdy Sama — co za dziewucha z niego, naprawdę — i dostał nad rzekę. Krótka inkantacja załatwiła sprawę i już oto stał przed Styksem.

— Hejka, Charon! — Pomachał przewoźnikowi. — Gotowy na kolejną przegraną?

— Chciałbyś — prychnął Charon, rozkładając karty na pokładzie starej łódki i zapraszając go gestem do środka.

Widzicie, dostanie się do Piekła (i wydostanie), nie było takie trudne, jeśli wiedziało się, jak zabijać nudę. Bo Charon się nudził. Cholernie. Od wieków nikt w niego nie wierzył, na Żniwiarza się nie dostał, a na dostarczanie dusz do Piekła znaleziono lepsze sposoby. A emerytura w tej branży nie przysługiwała, więc zostało mu pilnowanie bramy.

Pilnowanie.

Dobre sobie.

Pierwsze cztery razy, kiedy Dean przechodził tędy, bardzo uważał, żeby kościotrupa nie obudzić. Potem okazało się, że nie musiał. Bo po pierwsze ten miał sen mocniejszy od nalewek Bobby’ego, a po drugie, jak już się obudził, to wcale nie miał zamiaru wzywać strażników. Cieszył się za to jak dzieciak z możliwości rozerwania starych kości.

Jak okrutnym musiałby być Dean, by mu jej odmówić? Zwłaszcza, że przepływanie Styksu wpław do przyjemnych nie należało. Nawet jeśli od wieków nikt nie uzupełniał w rzece smutków, niespełnionych marzeń i innych okropności, to woda nadal była brutalnie zimna. I wcale nie dodawała siły, ktoś z tym Achillesem nieźle popłynął.

W każdym razie, teraz wystarczyło, że się pokazał, pomachał Charonowi i zagrał z nim partyjkę albo dwie w dowolną karciankę. A ten z przyjemnością przewoził go swoją łodzią na drugą stronę, opowiadając przy tym jakąś historię. I jeśli Dean słyszał kilka z nich wielokrotnie, a co najmniej sześć pochodziło z filmów Tarantino? Sam nie był święty, jeśli chodziło o pożyczanie z kinematografii.

Kolejnym, co powinno być utrudnieniem na tej starożytnej drodze, tak strasznym, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie spotkał tu żadnego demona-strażnika, był Cerber.

No na początku to się trochę go cykał.

W końcu miał to być trójgłowy pies morderca. Alfa wszystkich piekielnych ogarów.

A gdzie tam. Cerberek to najmilszy pies na świecie, tak bardzo stęskniony za zabawą z kimś innym niż skostniały Charon… Dean obawiał się utonięcia (w ślinie), pierwszy raz, kiedy ten go zauważył. A raczej te, bo każda z głów miała własną osobowość, a z imion napisanych na obrożach — Saorsa, Eilidh i Safia — wnioskował ich żeńską płeć.

Nie musiał się ich bać, a jego życie nie zależało od wątpliwych umiejętności wokalnych (na pewno by zginął). Wystarczyło rzucić piłeczkę albo trzy, podrapać po brzuchu, za uszami, po łapach, poklepać po szyi i powiedzieć:

— Kto jest dobrą dziewczynką? — Zawiesić na chwilę dramatycznie głos i dokończyć: — Wy jesteście! Moje dobre dziewczynki, tak?

Mając sympatię Cerbera, czy też Cerbery?, nie musiał też obawiać się piekielnych ogarów. Nawet ulubienica Crowleya, Juliet, tolerowała go tak długo, jak Eilidh spoglądała na nią przynajmniej jednym okiem. Romeo, Ofelia, Hamlet i Rozalia natomiast go uwielbiali, zwłaszcza skakać na niego z zaskoczenia i próbować zalizać na śmierć. Pozostałe ogary nie miały znaczenia, skoro szekspirowska paczka nic mu nie robiła.

Kiedyś popełnił błąd i spróbował przyjść tutaj w ciele. Nie dość, że prawie się odwodnił przez to gorąco po drodze, to przez ogromne obślinienie, kleił się przez dwa dni. Nigdy więcej.

Potem już było bardzo, ale to bardzo łatwo.

Prosto na ukos przez miejsce przypominające Plac Świętego Piotra — ale trzy razy większy i, oczywiście: zero straży. Skręcić w lewo za kolumną Hitlera i jakieś trzy kilometry prosto, a potem mostem nad rzeką… W sumie, to nieważne jaką rzeką. Jakąś nazwę na pewno miała, ale Dean nigdy nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, skupiony już na celu jarzącym się jasno przed nim.

Klatce Lucyfera.

Tak było też tym razem, a ostatnie metry prawie biegł, w końcu dopadając chłodnego metalu.

— Dean — powitał go głos ukochanego.

— Michał — powiedział, już czując zbierające się łzy w oczach. — Przepraszam spaliśmy w dziecince i nie miałem jak…

— Cii… Najważniejsze, że już jesteś. Bałem się.

To właśnie wyciskało mu łzy z oczu. Świadomość, że choć on nie widział go tylko czterdzieści sześć godzin, to Michał nie widział go ponad dwieście trzydzieści dni. Klatka była niestety w jednej z najgorszych piekielnych stref czasowych.

Za każdym razem, gdy Dean nie pojawiał się przez ponad sto dni (dwadzieścia godzin), Michał zaczynał obawiać się najgorszego. Że ten umarł, poszedł do Nieba — jakimś cudem wciąż czekało tam na niego miejsce — i już nigdy się nie zobaczą.

Świadomość tych myśli łamała Deanowi serce nawet bardziej niż własna tęsknota czy własny lęk o ich przyszłość. Tak bardzo chciałby móc.

— Jestem tutaj — zapewnił, wkładając dłoń do wnętrza klatki, pozwalając, by otuliła ją ciepła anielska łaska.

Stanowiło to jedyną formę kontaktu, na jaką mogli sobie pozwolić. Klatka przepuszczała część duszy Winchestera bez większych oporów, ale gdyby wszedł tam cały, już by nie wyszedł. Bezpieczne (powiedzmy) było tylko włożenie tam ręki, a i tak Michał z początku protestował.

— Nie płacz — szepnął archanioł, opierając się całym sobą o ścianę Klatki, a Dean zrobił to samo po drugiej stronie.

— Nie potrafię przestać…

Tutaj oddzielała ich klatka, u góry — rodzina.

 

 


End file.
